It's over Isn't it?
by Usagi-Twins
Summary: After Allen and Lavi finally got together their relationship did not last long. A year after they've gotten together Allen is forced to move to England and Allen contemplates life... Have fun ;P Yaoi boy x boy Previous Laven. No pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

**Candy: So I was reading the previous** **Love in Fourth of July (Late as fuck) and I cringed so bad so I'm a make a sequel but better I swear!  
Lavi: Yet she can't update on time**

 **Allen & Choco: *Nod nod*  
** **Candy: *On the floor in the corner* I feel so judged, just for trying to get my grades up *Tears*  
Lavi: Holy shit she's crying something's up**

 **Choco:…..Idk Anyways we shall continue this story as the next year of Lavi and Allen's relationship…it's a tragedy….as you can tell this is my idea**

 **Lavi:*Gasp* Satan**

 **Choco: You rang?**

 **Allen: -_-**

 **Candy: I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES! So Choco's in charge of this fic. Anyways let's continue to the tragedy**

 **Choco: Also we do not own DGM or any of its characters. I'm writing the tragedy not the characters.**

* * *

It's been a full year since Allen and Lavi's relationship bloomed but the past couple of months have been rough for the two when Allen was forced to move back to England and away from Lavi. They both decided to break up the relationship at the airport in May. They were both in tears and couldn't stop hugging each other but soon Cross interfered and dragged Allen away from Lavi.

"He's just a guy you can meet a new one anywhere else." Cross argued with Allen when he didn't stop silently crying. Cross knew how much they meant to each other but he had business elsewhere. Allen slowly lifted his head hearin Cross's remarks on Lavi.

"He is not just some guy! He's Lavi! The only person who truly loved me for me! But I can't explain what it feels like to someone who's never been truly loved…" Allen argued but whispered the last sentence and that shot went through Cross's heart. Cross glared down at him and decided to ignore him. " _The kid's been through enough"_ Cross thought as he asked the flight attendants to bring him some whole ride was filled was silence other than the occasional sounds of silent sobbing or the sound of food or drinks being handled. The flight soon ended and they both got down slowly and headed to a nearby hotel. Cross ended up running off again not being able to handle the tension of Allen's grief and stayed at another hotel with another fine lady to get his mind off of things.

Allen cried the whole night and wasn't able to text Lavi because his phone didn't have that kind of service and couldn't make any international calls due to his cellphone company. Allen cried himself to tears and the next morning he was up with a sigh and he figured he might as well register himself to another school. He was already tired of life and didn't want to crap from anyone. He sighed and noticed the day and time. August 10, 2016 10:36. Lavi's birthday. Allen couldn't take it and threw himself back in his bed and began to cry once again. His tears freely falling down his cheeks. Allen really just wanted to curl up and died. If he had a chance he would like to see Lavi again. But that won't happen until 2 or more years when he finally graduated and doesn't need a guardian. But Allen knew a lot could happen in a year so 2 or more was kind of wishing for something surreal. So Allen spent the rest of the day crying over the past. He never had any social media's so he couldn't even contact Lavi to give him a happy birthday kiss or even a little celebration. Allen really wanted to kill himself at this point but he knew that would just make Lavi sad if he heard the news so Allen just moped all day in his house and once again fell asleep on his bed crying.

The next morning he signed himself up to school as a transfer student. School was going to start on August 29th and Allen sighed. At least he was glad he came in on time and not in the middle of a semester where he was the only one to do an ice breaker. He hated when he was made to do an ice breaker especially on his own. So Allen continued to make his way home moping the whole time. As he reached his room he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling not finding anything interesting. Maybe he should find some new hobby. None of his own previous hobbies were fun to him anymore everything he did before reminded him of Lavi. Even eating his favorite food, dango, made him sad. So he sulked on his bed not finding anything interesting enough to do and just felt, empty. Allen sighed and headed out for a walk, he left his room and went down the hallway to the elevator and down to the lobby and Allen was really starting to get really moody. Just going down the lobby he saw at least ten happy couples. Allen walked out and decided to just aimlessly walk around. Even if he might get lost he knew the name of his hotel and can just ask for directions from someone. As Allen walked down the path he counted the couples passing him.

' _One….two…three…four…five….six….seven….eight….'_ Allen counted until he finally reached something that looked like a park and sat down on one of the benches. He sighed loudly, there were forty nine happy couples that passed by him. Allen sighed again. _'Lavi's favorite number'_ Allen thought to himself as he laid down on the bench and stared at nothing. He really was getting tired of this he closed his eyes and let some tears fall. _'If this keeps up I won't have any tears to cry for when I see Lavi again.'_ Allen said in his mind and he chuckled at the light joke he made to himself. ' **That's if you ever see him again.'** Something whispered in the back of his mind causing him to stop chuckling and slightly frown again. Allen sighed and got up, he decided it'd be best to go home and not show his face in public for a while. Prepare himself for school while he still can, not that'll make much of a difference. Allen then walked away and noticed he was completely lost and sighed. He looked around and saw someone his age and walked up to him.

"Um…Excuse me, but can I ask you something?" Allen asked to the tanned kid with brown hair. Allen didn't look at him properly at first but he kept his head down in embarrassment.

"Oh sure what is it?" The kid asked as he turned to him and looked down at the sad figure before him.

"Do you know how to get to this hotel?" Allen asked as he showed him a paper that had the name of the hotel he was staying at. The person looked at it and nodded and pointed down a certain street.

"Just go down this street. It's on the left side. But don't turn to any other streets." He informed.  
"Ah thank you…uh.." Allen implied as he couldn't say his name.

"Narien, you?" Narien said as he shook Allen's hand.

"Allen." Allen said.

"Nice to meet you Allen." Narian said as he let go of Allen's hand.

"Nice to you to Narian." Allen said as he played with his gloves not really one for conversation. Before anything else could happen someone called out to Narian and Narian headed over to them while Allen watched him walk away.

"Bye Allen!" He cheered to him

"Good bye Narian." Allen said to him as he turned the way Narian pointed and walked his way through the street. Allen thought for a bit and sighed he really wanted to scream and sing but that was just weird but he still wanted to.

"It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over? It's over isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over!?" Allen sung softly as he continued to walk down the sidewalk to his path and hummed under his breath.

"You've won and now you're gone! It's over isn't it? Then why can't I move on?" Allen sung but as he let himself day dream he finally realized he stopped at the hotel and he sighed. He walked inside and stood in the elevator and pushed the button and it rose to his floor. He then exited the Elevator and made his way to his room and made it to his bed before falling on it. Allen then turned around and faced the ceiling.

"Isn't it over?"

* * *

 **Candy: Holy fuck  
Lavi: *Dead*  
Allen: Finally a single fic  
Choco: The song that Allen's singing is 'It's over isn't it?' by Pearl in Steven Universe. Don't worry there shall be more  
Allen: Holy shit she really is Satan  
Lavi and a bunch of fangirls: *throws pitch forks and bullets at Choco*  
Choco: *Stands still and stares at them as the objects faze through her* -_-  
Lavi and the others: *Run off*  
Allen: And she's supposed to be in charge of me…. Holy fuck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy: And we're back!  
Lavi: Wow that was fast**

 **Allen: Incredibly fast. Don't tell me your enjoying this aren't you?**

 **Candy: Haha no. Choco's just on a roll. Like literally I can't fucking stop her.  
Choco: *Eyes rolled in the back of her head and typing at the speed of sound***

 **Allen: Damn she's really into this fic holy fuck  
Candy: She's into that tragedy thing. Crying makes her feel a lot better…. I guess.**

 **Lavi: Fucking Christ man. She needs Jesus.  
Candy: *Nodding* Yup but I ain't stopping her cause we finally have chapters flowing out of here.  
Allen: I guess….  
Lavi: Candy&Choco doesn't own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters.**

 **Choco: *Satan noises*  
Candy, Lavi, & Allen: *Huddle***

Allen spent the next couple of weeks weeping and mourning for his deceased relationship and soon when school started he found that he could no longer cry. And found himself more disappointed than ever. He got ready in the morning and woke up at six am and headed over to the bathroom to take a shower with his uniform in hand. He looked in the mirror and sighed, and turned around before turning on the shower to lightly hot. He stripped off his clothes and entered the shower and stood in the water for a bit.

He sighed again he really wasn't looking forward to this. He quickly cleaned himself with soap and shampoo then soaked himself off before getting out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He quickly dried his body and hair but then grabbed the blow dryer to dry his hair so he couldn't get sick. So he dried his hair as quickly as he could before setting the dryer down and picked up his clothing. He slipped on his uniform before looking into the mirror and sighed again. That scar was really bright on his face and he needed to cover it with some make up. Allen opened a drawer and got it and opened it before slowly putting it on his face. And he made sure that the brand that he bought was waterproof because the last time he went to school without Lavi the water incident happened quite a bit.

Allen sighed again as he finished with the cover and stared at the mirror for a while longer. All he could see was being that never wanted this, tired of life, just like he was before. He didn't see himself he saw something else, something that has taken over his body from grief and he let it take over his façade. He got his things and began to head out before looking at the gold sleeping dog in the living room and Allen smiled. _'Tim is still here'_ Allen thought as he went to go get some food to leave for the dog and once he did that he began to exit his room and headed to his room step by step. It was barely seven and Allen decided to let his phone drag him to school with its instructions. He soon made it with ten minutes to spare and began to look around for his first class. He heard someone talking to his friend that he had his class for first so he decided to follow the kid when he began to walk to class. Allen entered the class room and sat down it was his senior year and he was already dead tired of this. He was extremely tired already and everyone's chipper attitude wasn't making him feel better. He waited for the teacher to start their lesson. When the bell nearly rang he saw Narian enter his classroom and Allen stared for a bit but then put his head down not wanting to push his luck.

So when the teacher began the day with a happy attitude Allen really wanted to crawl in a hole and die again. He zoned out as he usually did and only paid attention when the teacher gave them something to do and Allen could really care less but if he wanted to get back to America he needed a way to get a career and money. So Allen crawled his way through the day with people already chattering about him. He made his way from classroom to classroom following people he knew that he had the class with. Narian was in more than one class with and he was often watching Allen and Allen noticed that. He's been able to pick up Lavi's observable abilities and if Allen wasn't already ready he would've been crying by now but he finished the day strong with a solemn face and was preparing himself for another day.

The next day Allen was prepared for more than one water bomb and once he entered the school he already dodged one that directed at him by some buff guys that belonged in jail. But Allen knew they would end up there before their life ends. He ignored their hateful words and walked to his first class and tried his best to avoid all the things that were thrown at him, which was a little bit for now. But he knew that there would be more to come when his scar was shown. But hopefully that wouldn't happen. And neither would his arm would be shown. He no longer has P.E. so it's fine all he has are electives and he doesn't have a single class that he has to take off his gloves other than Art but he'll just have to switch to black leather gloves or something. It may be hot but it would matter he would only wear it for one class.

Allen entered his classroom and saw that everyone was staring at him this time and he sighed. There was only one person that didn't seem to be disgusted by him and it was once again Narian. Allen would've liked to have a friend at least. It's better than none, but he didn't want to bother him with his friendship. He probably wouldn't even want to be friends for long cause of all the hate caused by his other classmates. So Allen decided to put his head down again and waited for class to start again.

Allen spent the whole day alone once again and crawled through the day once again and decided to it'd be best to just occupy himself with work so he couldn't think of such sad things that he'll soon reach. So Allen began to clean the hotel by himself no need for housekeeping. He picked up quite a few hobbies and decided to finally go check out if he could play piano again. So he decided to go check out if the band teacher is still there. And when he got there the teacher was right there. Allen sighed, glad that he was still here and there was also students there but Allen ignored them for the most part. He wouldn't be joining them anytime soon. He walked up to the teacher and coughed into his hand. The tanned teacher turned around in surprise and Allen was a bit surprised that he looked a bit like his friend Tyki back home and Allen sighed again.

"Excuse me, sir. Um I came here to ask you if am still able to join orchestra. But I'd like to play the piano still. I wouldn't like those skills to go rusty." Allen admitted to the teacher before he could say another word. The man smiled and raised his hand for a handshake and Allen shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, uh…" The teacher said pausing a bit.

"Allen, Allen Walker. Nice to meet you to, Mr.…" Allen paused in his sentence not knowing his name either.

"Call me Mr. Campbell. Or Couch Campbell. I'm also in charge of the marching band." Campbell said as he looked at the students watching by the doorway. Allen turned to them and he saw them run away from his stare and Allen once again sighed.

"Well Mr. Campbell. May I?" Allen asked.

"Of course! But you should come tomorrow that's when we teach the newbies." Mr. Campbell said as he smiled at Allen and Allen nodded. Allen knew there was something off about the guy but he decided to dismiss it. A teacher wouldn't do anything bad to student, they aren't allowed to.

So Allen headed out of the band room and walked to the hotel. He wasn't going to call that place home for a long time. And so Allen made it and began to make food instead of ordering take out and ate by himself. He left some food out for Tim again since the dog was asleep, and he figured the dog was up all night but got up to eat. Allen finished cooking and ate everything he made not leaving any leftovers. He then began to wash the dishes. When he was done with that he noticed how late it was and decided to start on his work to occupy himself a little while longer before going to bed with his nightmares.

Not this was already a nightmare.

 **Candy:*Laying on the floor crying* Ugh Choco's making me really sad I'm not one for these things**

 **Lavi: *doing the same thing* Same tho**

 **Allen: *Is completely fine* I'm not that depressing am I?**

 **Candy: Allen you're a little bit like this just one level down Choco's just exaggerating like fucking Christ.**

 **Allen: Oh…  
Lavi: Don't worry Moyashi! You're always happy with me!**

 **Choco: Heheheheheheheh  
Candy: God damn it Choco. Anyways please review please!**


End file.
